Face it you two your destined!
by Jackycat
Summary: What happens when you throw the Marauders, an Enchantress, a bookworm,and a crazy boy together? Well you get adventure, romance, pranks and the begining of a legend. Begining on the first day of their first year to a few days after Lily and James' deaths.
1. Lemon drops and Gay positions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter franchise and I have no desire to own iteither(through all that money would be very nice). I just like writing stories with the charecters from the series. I unlike some do have the creative power to create my own charecters but at the moment I feel to lazy because it is the end of the school year. Now on with the story.

Oh Yes Read and Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you steal from one author its plagiarism. If you steal from many it's research.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven year old Lily Evans cautiously walked through Kings Cross Station, looking for Platform 9 ¾. Lily Evans is a muggleborn witch, which explains why she can't find the platform. You see muggles are non-magic folk, meaning that they cannot see magic, even if it is right in front of them.

"Lily dear are you sure you read the ticket right?" Daisy Evans asked her daughter for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Alfred Evans looked at his wife and sighed, "Dais, you've asked her that already. We know she has the number right. We just need to find someone like that barman at the Leaky Cauldron to help us find it."

Just as the family reached Platforms 9 and 10 a small boy with round, horn rimmed glasses and messy, jet black hair slipped in between the Evans' closely followed by a girl with waist length red-blonde hair. The girl paused and politely said "scuse me" in a heavy Irish accent before taking off after the boy. Before they could make sense of what had happened a woman with jet black hair and pretty hazel eyes came up and tapped Alfred on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but have you seen two children about eleven, a boy and girl. The boy has glasses and black hair. The girl has…"

Alfred finished her sentence for her, "…waist length red-blonde hair? Yes we did, they're over there with that boy and a woman I assume is his mother. I'm guessing they are your children."

"Oh Merlin, no! Well the boy, yes. He's my son, James, but the girl is the daughter of a friend. Watching the two of them till their on the train is horrid enough."

What the woman was saying wasn't that interesting to her, but rather the words she was using. She had said Merlin. _Where have I heard someone say that before?_ She strained to remember as her parents continued talking with the woman.

"I'm actually taking three of them to the train for school, but Alan wandered off at some point and my older boy, Conner, is looking for him. Oh Merlin, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Meg Potter."

Meg held her hand out for Alfred and Daisy to shake. Daisy introduced the rest of the family as Alfred had to take Petunia to the side for a talk about rudeness toward Lily and towards any witches or wizards they might meet.

"I'm Daisy Evans, this is my husband Alfred, the blonde is our oldest Petunia and this is our youngest Lily."

As Daisy and Meg continued talking, Lily realized where she had heard someone say Merlin the way Meg had. Tom, the barman at the Leaky Cauldron, had said it!

"You're a witch!"

This sudden outburst made Meg chuckle. "Yes, I am. I'm guessing that you're muggle-born." Lily nodded. "Do you need any help getting onto the platform?"

"Oh yes I've been asking her all morning if she had the right platform." Daisy began shaking Meg's hand rigorously thanking her.

"Well, then, come along. We have a few minutes until they open the barrier to the platform."

Meg led them over to where they had seen the two children talking to a boy with longish shaggy black hair. Near him was a skeletally thin woman who watched them with a nasty look. As she noticed Meg and the Evans walking towards her, her nasty expression became, if possible, even nastier.

"Hello, Walburga." Meg's natural smiling face became hard and her smile forced. But this was nothing compared to the look of disgust and loathing Walburga was giving Meg.

"Ah, Megera, how low have you sunk? You disgrace your name and your bloodline with your present company."

Meg dropped her act of friendliness, and a look of pure hatred took over her face.

"What does that mean _Black_?" Meg spat the woman's surname like a disgusting swear word. Lily noticed that Meg was clutching something in her pocket and realized it was her wand.

Walburga sneered at Meg and sighed in a way that stated that she considered what was so disgraceful completely obvious. "Muggles and a small mudblood, of course."

Meg's wand was out and at Walburga's throat before anyone could blink; the Evans' looked on in horror at the scene before them. The three wizarding children stopped talking and watched nervously at what they saw.

"How dare you! Have you no decency at all? Saying that in front of children, and using it towards a child! Apologize now, or I will curse you here in front of all these Muggles." Meg said it in such a deadly whisper that no one doubted she wouldn't hesitate to do what she had threatened.

"Fine. Sirius, come along."

Fear shot through Meg's eyes as she looked at the young boy standing slightly behind James.

"No, I don't think he should. I can see him onto the train."

Meg put her hand on the boy's shoulder and brought him to stand slightly behind her.

Walburga looked furious for a moment then swung herself around and stormed from the station. As soon as Walburga was out of sight, Meg spun around to pull Sirius into a fierce hug as the little boy shook in fear.

"Meg, what just happened?" Daisy asked nervously.

"That was Walburga Black. She is a member of the 'Ancient and Noble House of Black'. Most Blacks are rather snobbish and pride themselves immensely on being pureblood. Pureblood means they don't have any muggle blood at all. Pureblood families like hers make me ashamed to be Pureblooded most of the time. Most purebloods don't give a hoot about the purity of your blood, but rather how good a person you are."

At this point Meg noticed that Sirius was crying into her shoulder.

"Its ok, baby, she's gone. I'm not going to let her hurt you again."

Alfred kneeled down to help sooth the boy. "What do you mean by 'hurt him again' ? "

Meg looked like she was about to start crying now. "When ever Walburga, or her husband Orion, gets angry about anything, they take their temper out on Sirius. Michael, my husband, and I have been trying to get him taken away from them since he was five or six, but the ministry is so easily bribed now days that nothing has worked."

"The government knows for five bloody years, and they won't help the poor boy! That's scandalous!" Daisy began ranting about how ineffective the government was in such matters.

"Mother, you're embarrassing me!" the older girl said in a whiny voice. Daisy rounded on her oldest daughter and began to scold her vigorously. No one noticed the tall young man with messy chestnut hair and hazel eyes, exactly like Meg's, walk up to the group pushing two trolleys and dragging a boy, also about eleven, with neat dirty blonde hair and warm misty-grey eyes behind him.

"Caught him, Mum. He was looking at muggle tabloids and he had some lemon drops in his hand. Thought he might have nicked them but he paid, sure enough."

The young man stopped talking when he noticed the scene in front of him. Walking over to his mother he gently pulled her off Sirius, allowing the boy to breath normally again.

"Mum, I think he's okay now."

Meg realized that she had yet to introduce her sons or their friends to the Evans'.

"Oh Walburga got me so flustered, this is so embarrassing. Where have my manners gone? Alfred, Daisy this is my oldest son Conner," Conner shook hands with all the Evans except Petunia who muttered 'freak' and walked away. "My youngest, who you met briefly, James," James stepped forward, bowed to Alfred and kissed both Daisy and Lily on the hand making Daisy giggle.

"Sorry bout running past you earlier and not apologizing, but you wouldn't have stopped either if you had a crazy Irish girl on your tail." James shied away from the furious Irish girl in question as his mother laughed at him.

"The crazy Irish girl, as James seems to have dubbed her, is Selene O'Reilly, the Irish Wizarding Ambassador's daughter." Selene stepped forward, swept into a perfect curtsy and then returned to glaring murderously at James. "This little wanderer is Alan Lovegood, the son of one of the men that works with Selene's Father as an assistant Ambassador," The blonde boy made a regal bow and moved to stand beside Selene. "And last, but not least, is Sirius Black - trouble maker extraordinaire and possibly the only decent member of the Black family in a few generations." Sirius stepped up and mimicked James' actions only adding a flourished bow which he leaned in to far, causing him to fall flat on his face. Lily laughed loudly at the fallen boy but stopped until she noticed the other kids laughing just as loudly, Selene was actually leaning on Alan for support. Conner reached down and pulled the boy to his feet.

"Now that Sirius has finished his antics, kids, this is Lily Evans. She's starting Hogwarts this year also." Lily nervously smiled at the group of wizarding children and received large encouraging smiles in return; slowly her smile became as large as the other four's.

"Well I think they should have opened the barrier by now. I know you would want to see Lily all the way onto the train but the barrier doesn't allow muggles through to the platform. I'll make sure she gets onto it all right and make sure these little demons watch out for her." Meg smiled at the Evans in an apologetic way and moved a little away from them so they could say goodbye to Lily with relative privacy. "Conner take the boys on ahead while Selene and I wait to help Lily through." Conner walked through the barrier quickly followed by James and Sirius. Alan pulled Selene to the side. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I got you these." He slipped the lemon drops in Selene's palm and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Running through the barrier he turned and blew Selene another kiss which she caught and pressed against the other cheek. Meg watched this and laughed, remembering how Michael had done a similar thing before their second year. Michael had saved every muggle penny he could get his hands on for the entire summer just so he could buy her a Mars Bar at Kings Cross that September. Selene walked back to Meg and sat down on her trolley, clutching the box of lemon drops in her hand with a goofy grin on her face.

Leaning in, Meg whispered to Selene in a singsong voice, "Some ones got a crush."

"Meg, I do not have a crush on Alan. That would be like having a crush on James. Just plain eeeeeeeewwwwww!"

Several people passing by stared at Selene confused at what she was saying through her thick accent. Meg just laughed at the girl who was blushing madly, completely denying what was written plain as day across her face.

"I know you think he's like you brother. Leny sweetheart, James, Sirius and Conner are like you brothers; they tease you and fight with you all the time. Alan has never teased you in any way or fought with you, he's always been a perfect gentleman. Besides, would a brother ever give you muggle candy? Especially when he had to save up for a while to get enough money."

Selene went, if possible, a brighter shade of red. Luckily for her, Lily walked up to them with her trolley.

"Mrs. Potter, my mum wanted me to give you this so you could get in touch with her."

Lily handed Meg a slip of paper with the Evans' phone number and address. Selene looked at the string of numbers confused.

"What are the numbers for?"

"The telephone."

Lily looked at Selene like she was insane as did Selene.

"What's a telyphone?"

"You've never used a telephone?"

Selene looked offended at this.

"So, I bet loads of wizards haven't used telyphones."

Suddenly Lily realized something; how could she have forgotten they didn't have telephones in the wizarding world.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you use owls instead of telephones."

Laughing on the inside, Meg put on the strict parental act earning an eye roll from Selene.

"Girls, this is cute and all but we need to get you on the train. Lily, I'll take your trolley and you help Leny push hers, ok. Now Lily, this might unnerve you at first, but to get on the platform you have to walk straight through the barrier. Girls, I want the two of you to go first and I'll be right behind you."

The two girls pushed the trolley toward the solid looking barrier. Lily was shaking visibly and Selene was gulping nervously.

"Do ya just want to take it at a run? Ya know get it over."

Lily nodded and at the same moment both threw all there weight onto the trolley. Bracing herself for the crash that wasn't coming Lily slipped through the barrier. Both girls had their eyes closed, otherwise they would have seen James and Sirius standing in front of them. With a resounding smack the trolley collided with the boys. Opening their eyes the girls began to giggle uncontrollably. James and Sirius had landed in front of the trolley in an extremely compromising position. (A/n imagine anything in the form of guys making out on the ground and tangled up and you've got them at the moment.) Laughing, the girls headed past the now fighting boys and the screams of 'Poof', 'Fag', and 'Boys, stop this instant'.

"Well, my dear Lily, I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Selene said as she threw her arm over Lily's shoulder.

"Why, my dearest Leny, I do believe your right." Catching each others eyes, they burst out laughing.

"Come on we need to get a compartment and on the way you can explain what a telyphoon is!"

"Well first off its pronounced telephone, not telyphoon."

Selene listened fascinated as Lily explained the telephone as the two fuming boys plotted revenge behind their backs.


	2. SPOONS whats with the bloody spoons!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter franchise and I have no desire to own iteither(through all that money would be very nice). I just like writing stories with the charecters from the series. I unlike some do have the creative power to create my own charecters but at the moment I feel to lazy because it is the end of the school year. Now on with the story.

Oh Yes Read and Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A writer's ambition should be to trade a hundred contemporary readers for ten readers in ten year's time and for one reader in a hundred year's time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you dial a number and you can talk to the person whose telephone has that number?"

Selene and Lily sat in a compartment waiting for James and Sirius. After nearly an hour Selene finally grasped the concept of the telephone and the pronunciation.

"Yes, know don't ask me how it does it because I've got no clue on that part."

"Sounds like magic you don't really need to know the reason it works just that it works."

Both girls laughed as James, Sirius and Alan came into the compartment followed by two other boys the girls had never seen. James helped the taller of the two boys, the one with sandy blonde hair and silvery blue eyes, heave his trunk onto the top of the luggage rack as Sirius helped the shorter one, who had thin mousy brown-blonde hair and plain light brown eyes, do the same. Lily noticed Alan sit next to Selene and start speaking to her very rapidly in a language she had never heard before. Dusting his hands off James turned and spoke to the compartment.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the newest members of our little gang, Remus Lupin" he gestured to the taller boy, "and Peter Pettigrew. Peter, Remus these are the girls of our little gang, Red over there is Lily Evans and Blondie is Selene O'Reilly."

Lily waved at the two and Selene inclined her head before turning to conversing with Alan even faster in that odd language. Remus sat down on the other side of Alan as James squeezed in the space between Lily and the window with Sirius on Lily's other side and Peter next to him.

"Selene are you any relation to the Irish wizarding ambassador David O'Reilly?"

Selene turned to Remus a bit startled that the shy seeming boy addressed her.

"Um yes he's me Da, and please call me Leny. The only person that calls me Selene is my great Aunt Maureen."

Alan, James and Sirius all shuddered at the mention of Selene's great Aunt.

"Leny did you have to bring up the demon woman?"

Selene acted offended at Sirius' comment.

"Sirius Black how dare you! Great Aunt Maureen is one of the nicest, kindest people I have ever met, even if she still calls me Selene."

"Leny cut the bull shit. You hate your great Aunt ten times more than we do. Didn't she make you stand under the mistletoe with Sirius for three hours till you kissed him on the lips last Christmas?"

Selene suddenly looked like she was going to vomit. Worried Lily leaned over to pat her on the shoulder, while throwing James looks that could kill.

"James I'm sure her aunt just wanted a picture because she thought it would be cute and they should have just gone along with it."

Selene's face snapped up from the floor to Lily in a nanosecond.

"I wish she had only wanted a picture! Lily she wanted me and that mental case betrothed. 'So the O'Reilly family line can become pure once again since David besmirched our line with the blood of the little French tramp. Though no good families like the Blacks or Potters will want her because of her mother's blood.'", Selene had started mimicking an old Irish woman much to the boys and Lily's enjoyment.

"I love it when you do that impersonation of her." Sirius was lying on the floor clutching his sides laughing.

"She does sound just like the demon woman, but we all know Maureen loves Avril to death."

"James she hates my Mam remember last summer when she started screaming at my uncle Daniel well now you know what she was screaming." Sirius immediately sat up and stopped laughing; apparently this was major revelation to the boys.

"Leny you should have said something."

"I don't want to talk about this James. Anyone for exploding snap?" The rest of the trip was spent playing the most exciting card game Lily had ever been involved in. Amazingly the boys contained themselves from their revenge all through the traditional trip up to the castle.

When the lanterns came on our little group began scrambling to get their robes out of the trunks to change. The two girls quickly shoved the five boys out of the compartment locking the door and drawing the curtain over the window. While waiting in the long line outside the bathroom to change a certain greasy haired git we all know and hate turned up. James and Sirius cracked identical evil grins odd for boys that weren't twins. They had never seen this boy before but they immediately began to hate him perhaps they had a sense of what he would do with his life. Deciding that something must be done about his greasy hair, our heroes took the king of all gits into the bathroom and gave him a lovely hair cleaning swirly. Once everyone was changed the train came to a gradual stop. While the student were rushing from the train and the Head Boy and Girl attempted to round up the first years Sirius nicked the Head Boy badge right off the chest of the gangly redhead. After listening to Sirius brag about his achievement James became jealous and decided to shot a spell at the boat full of kids he had dubbed snake bait. He truly meant the spell to only slosh enough water into the boat to soak they're clothes but as his luck would have it the boat capsized spilling the kids into the water. That was more like a bonus for them. Once inside they were met the future terror of their lives Professor McGonagall. After leaving the new first years to wait the sorting, James and Sirius decided it was time to instigate their plan.

"Ok Remus are you ready to do you initiation into our little gang?"

Rolling his eyes at Sirius, Remus pulled out a muggle ballpoint pen and note pad.

"So you need me to weasel the words to some spell out of Selene so you can put it on her and Lily?"

"Yes now go get them." James pushed Remus over towards the girls praying Selene would tell him.

"Leny I was wondering do you know any jinx's that would be useful during the sorting."

Raising an eyebrow Selene looked at Remus confused.

"Uh Remus ya do know that all they do is put a hat yer head and it decides where ya go?"

"No to use on James and Sirius if they act up." Breathing very fast Remus hoped Selene wouldn't figure out he was lying.

"Oh ok. I know one jinx its sorta stupid but entertaining. Ya point yer wand at they're nose and say 'spoonivus'."

"Thanks Leny."

Remus ran as fast as he could back to the other boys.

"What exactly does that do?"

Selene shrugged. "I've got no idea. I just made it up."

"What if they try it and it blows they're nose off."

Lily found the evil grin that spread across Selene's face frightening: "Well then they won't have noses will they?"

Back over with the boys they where triple checking Remus' notes.

"Ok so why do we have to point it at their nose and say this."

"For the tenth time Sirius I have no idea its not like I asked her why."

Remus was beginning to get irritated but James quickly stepped in before blood was possibly shed.

"Sirius stop picking apart Remus' answers and just test it on one of them, I'll get the other."

"Oh oh can I get Leny?" Sirius said while jumping up and down.

"Sure Sirius you have fun with It.", both boys turned and took aim at the girls' noses.

"Spoonivus!"

Purple light shot out of their wands hitting the girls right on the nose. Much to the boys enjoyment a spoon appeared on the end of each girls nose, much to their fear the girls shot the spell right back at them. Ducking down they barely dodged the spell as it hit the hulking boys behind them, who shot it towards the girls in their turn. Pretty soon there wasn't a single first year with out a spoon dangling from they're nose. When Professor McGonagall returned everyone was trying to pull the spoon from their nose. To angry to face the students she left quickly and returned with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the other Heads of Houses Professors Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout. Flitwick began to chuckle and was soon joined by the Headmaster.

"Well I do believe I've never seen such an amusing charm in my life."

"Quite right professor Flitwick, first years who cast this spell?" Every hand in the room save the teachers was raised.

"Possibly I should be a tad clearer, who cast this spell first?"

James and Sirius raised their hands though reluctantly, but only doing it under the you-don't-do-it-and-I-will-strangle-you glare from Selene.

"Well boys I'd like too know how you came up with this spell."

Puffing their chests out they opened their mouths to answer when Lily jumped in. "They didn't come up with it, Leny did. And all she did was make up a word when they had Remus come over to find out some spell she wouldn't tell them the words for."

"Well Miss.um I didn't catch your name yet."

Selene did another of her little curtsies. "Selene O'Reilly sir."

Professor Dumbledore gave a slight bow.

"Well Miss O'Reilly for an impressive creation of a charm I award which ever House you are sorted into fifty points, it would be a hundred except for the boys marvelous use of it on the other students."

Turning he left with the other teachers except Professor McGonagall.

"Well follow me, and no I will not be removing thoughs spoons from your noses because this will teach you to not do such a thing."

Walking briskly from the room the first years hurried to catch up to her. They reached large ornate double doors through which the noise of hundred of people talking could be heard. After McGonagall threw the doors open they stepped through into the largest room Lily had ever seen. Turning her face up she saw the ceiling that looked exactly like the outside sky. Gasping she forced Selene to look at it also, Selene though pureblood had never heard anything about Hogwarts castle. Her Grandfather on her father's side had been the Irish Wizarding Ambassador to France. He had met her mother in France where they both had attended Beuaxbatons.

The first years reached the staff table where a tattered old wizards hat sat on a three legged stool. Professor McGonagall stepped up next to the hat and opened a scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will decide which house you belong to. Sadly first years your little stunt you pulled in the anti-chamber caused you to miss the Sorting Song. Consider this also part of your punishment. Now will Black, Narcissa step forward."

A short girl with white blonde hair and a peerless ivory complexion stepped forward. A few seconds latter the hat shouted 'Slytherin' the girl jumped off the stool and glided to the far left table "Black, Sirius." Sirius walked forward looking as if he was headed for the gallows, a few moments later the hat shouted 'Gryffindor'. Sirius practically ran to the table where a girl with waist length black hair sat and threw himself into her arms.

"That's his cousin Andromeda she's Head Girl this year, she was the first Black ever to be sorted into Gryffindor."

Any more whispering between the girls was cut off by the next student being called. "Bones, Edward" was sorted into Hufflepuff. Several names were called until lily heard "Evans, Lily" Lily walked up the hat dreading what would happen. She was convinced she would be sent home because she didn't feel anything like the qualities for the House's Selene had described on the train. Gingerly sitting on the stool the hat slipped over her face she heard a deep voice in her ear.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Nervous I see well dear there is no need to be nervous. Hhm I see thirst to prove yourself but only to show your as good as any pureblood, ah I see you met Mrs. Black not one of the nicest people but what do I know about character I'm just a hat." This made Lily giggle. "Well I can see talent of yes loads of talent. Of courage plenty of that otherwise you wouldn't have stood up to your sister so many times. There is only one place I can put you and that's **Gryffindor!**" when the hat shouted out the last part the hat was whisked off Lily's head and she walked to the seat Sirius had saved for the rest of them. Lily began chatting with Andromeda when she heard "Lovegood, Alan" which was soon followed by 'Gryffindor'. Lily clapped loudly with the rest of the table. just as Alan was seated Professor McGonagall called "Lupin, Remus" within half a second the hat had shouted 'Gryffindor'. The four new Gryffindors began chatting with their follow first year a nice looking boy that had been sorted into Gryffindor right before them named Frank Longbottom. They were soon interrupted by the sound of "O'Reilly, Selene" everyone waited with batted breath as the hat decided where to put her.

"What is taking it so long? I mean it hasn't been that long since an O'Reilly has been to Hogwarts."

The tall gangly redhead that Sirius had stolen the Head Boy badge from muttered to himself as Selene's sorting entered its third minute.

"She's fighting with it."

"How can you tell Alan?"

Alan rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Selene. "Well she has her arms crossed and she's doing the I'm-about-to-explode-an-murder-someone foot jiggle she does when she's angry."

Sirius' eyes got big as he motioned the others to get under the table. All the first years followed his lead although Frank and Lily had to be pulled under forcibly. Not a moment to soon as one of the windows exploded over the Slytherin table, a second later the hat called out 'Gryffindor'. As Selene sat down the rest of the first years came up from under the table.

"Well I guess blowing up some thing proved to the hat that my threat to set it on fire was serious. I told it I wouldn't be in Ravenclaw just because I'm her descendant." Selene's rant was interrupted by "Pettigrew, Peter" and soon followed by 'Gryffindor'. Before she could go back into it again with "Potter, James" the hat had only touched his head when it screamed 'Gryffindor' the cheering for James was much louder than the other first years including chants of 'Go, go Gryffindor!'.

"Why is everyone one so excited about James?"

"Lils its not every day that one of Gryffindor's heirs start Hogwarts. The cheering would have been much louder if I had been sorted into Ravenclaw since the O'Reilly family hasn't attended Hogwarts since my Granda and Great Aunt were here during the turn of the century."

"Prewitt, Alice." Then 'Gryffindor', The first year Gryffindors began talking and didn't even notice when "Trelawney, Sybil" was called but they did notice when a girl with the largest glasses any of them had ever seen scooted in between Selene and Lily.

"Excuse me but could ya not sit there or ya coulda at least asked us if ya could sit there."

"Oh dear I'm sorry but I knew that you would say yes so I decided to save us all the trouble."

Selene as everyone here should have known by now extremely short tempered, especially with people who used 'seeing' abilities to get away with insulting her.

"Bull shit, you no more saw that I would let you sit in between me and ma best friend then you flew to Jupiter on a broom. I know yer type. Trelawney yer surname is it?"

The girl seemed highly flustered with Selene's reaction. "Yes I'm a descendant of Cassandra Trelawney the famed seer."

Selene scoffed at this.

"Aye and none yer families had a remote trace of the gift since her. Now girl I warn you hear and now you've a trance of it yerself but not that much."

"So what makes you such an authority on seeing?"

"Ever heard of the Rousseau family?" The girl's eyes got even larger.

"Of course I've heard of them the most powerful seers in the world and rumor has it that their heirs of Morgan La Fey herself." Selene leaned in close to the girl and whispered in her ear.

"You wanted ta know how I'm such an expert well me mam is the eldest of the Rousseau enchantresses."

Trelawney leaped from her seat apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry if I had known. My humblest apologizes Mistress Enchantress." With that she ran to the end of the table and sat in an empty seat.

"Selene what did you say to her."

Shrugging Selene explained. "I just told her who my family was; being a Rousseau can have its advantaches."

"So you started lording purebloodedness over that girl."

"No I didn't, all I did was put her in her place. She was using her great grandmother's name to make us all believe she had some kind of power because of Cassandra. So I had to show her the Cassandra though a celebrated seer is nothing compared to my family's history. What she was doing is the very nature of pureblood obsessive ness."

"You still shouldn't have stooped to her level."

"Lils you wouldn't have wanted to listen to that idiot prattle on all evening about how some one was going to do or say this tomorrow in classes, which Selene and I both know she would have done. Besides Selene is a gifted seer as are all the people of her family she can put an upstart in their place."

Alan interjected to try to soothe the quickly angering Selene. Lily noticed that he slipped his hand across the table to gently rub the blondes hand, she felt a pang of jealousy she never thought possible. She was an outsider and they had been friends since they both could remember. It wasn't anything more than Alan using brotherly comfort to calm the short tempered girl. Not anything to be jealous of.

"Selene I'm sorry I jumped at you when you probably had every reason to use a family name in a situation. It just reminded me of that Mrs. Black this morning at the train, well probably something she would."

Selene began to laugh at this causing the other four boys to turn their attention from whatever they were discussing to the girls and Alan.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing just Lils here think I'm like yer mam." Sirius visibly paled at this.

"Solas na gealaí is leor sin!"

"Bhur aon spraoi."

Lily was fed up with this little lanuage switch.

"Ok what the hell are you two saying?"

James leaned over to Lily and whispered in her ear.

"Lily their speaking Gaelic, you forget their from old Irish families. They didn't grow up speaking English like we did, Gaelic is much easier for them and they tend to revert to it when ever their speaking to each other. So dont snap at them for it please."

"why didn't they say anything?"

"Well their a bit embarassed about it and they would have switched into extremely rapid Gaelic. Trust me its much worse at the Ambassadorial House. Her mum switches into French at the most random moments and she's lived here for thirty years."

Anymore discussion was cut off by the Headmaster.

"Well I have a few start of term notices but I'm sure they can wait for the end of the feast but before we begin, Finite Incantum now our First Years will not be impaired. Let the feast begin."

Every single type of food they could have hoped for appeared on the table, Lily laughed as Alan and Selene both began to spoon corned beef and cabbage onto their golden plates. After much laughter Dumbledore bid them to return to their dormitories. The new Gryffindors followed as the Head Boy and Girl led them to their dorms. When they reached a portrait of a Fat Lady in a pink dress the Head Boy stepped foreword.

"Password?"

"Solas na gealaí"

"Correct."

The portrait swung open.

"Now a reminder to all of you don't forget the password because if you do not have it the Fat Lady will not let you in. Now Boys dorms are up the staircase to your left and Girls on the right."

Lily and Selene said goodnight to the boys and headed up to their dorm.

Crawling into their beds Lily thought about how different Hogwarts was going to be from home and she smiled to herself.

"Good night Leny."

"Maith oíche, lile. téigh go codail!"

A/N: let me translate the Gaelic sections

Solas na gealaí is leor sin means Moonlight that's enough

Bhur aon spraoi means your no fun

Solas na gealaí means Moonlight

Maith oíche, lile. téigh go codail means Goodnight Lily go to sleep

Alan reffers to Selene in several parts as Moonlight because she's named for the Greek Moon chariotess Selene and her middle name is Aurora who was the Roman Goddess of the dawn.


	3. Morning People and Night owls

Disclaimer: One I do not own Daniel Radcliffe(thought I can dream) Two I do not own the Harry books or anything in them(wished I own Harry and Draco) Three I cannot make Sirius and Remus make out in this fic (my beta will cut all the hot slashy scenes she is a bit of a prude(LOVE YA ANNA!)) oh yes thanks to my beta Klauses twin for geting my terrible grammar fixed. This is the prebetad chap I have no pathiencceso I always repost the chapter once Anna gets it betad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Be nice to people on your way up because you'll meet 'em on your way down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anything interesting?"

Lily asked Selene as her best friend's face reappeared from behind her Daily Prophet. Over the school year Lily had learned several things about Selene. One she was not a morning person, two dumping cold water on her to wake her was a very bad idea since she tended to transform into a tiger and chase you around the dorm, three she was tiger animagus. Only one time had Selene ever uttered a single word before she had her morning coffee and that had been Christmas, on which she was the most annoyingly perky morning person ever. It had been quite entertaining the first morning when Sirius had asked her for the sports section of her Daily Prophet and Selene had bit his hand.

"Nothing much, the Chuddley Cannon's got massacred by the Wasps, Phillips been made Minister, and Lord Voldemort's threatening ta kill muggles." Selene started piling eggs onto her plate.

"So this is what the thirtieth time he made that threat and he still hasn't followed through on it." Lily said glancing at the discarded paper.

"One hundred an thirtieth since he started this stuff two years ago. No one really takes him very seriously though." Right then the boys showed up.

"Morning Tiger, leny."

"Morn James."

Lily rolled her eyes as James sat next to her. "James do you have to call me that."

"Yep."

At this point Sirius began an eat your food as fast as you possibly can contest in which all the boys participated in. "So Lils what are ya doing this summer?"

"I think were going to go visit my family in Wales. What about you?"

"The first few weeks Alan and I are going to be learning our dance for the Summer Solstice festival. Then Mam will most likely drag us all ta France and I shall be attacked by my make over obsessed Aunts. Plus many speeches about how I should be betrothed by now." Selene threw her hand to her brow in a flair of melodrama.

"So your Mum's family still on that kick?"

"Aren't they always?" Sirius raised his head having won the 'contest'. "Well who's the lucky boy being pushed this month? Last month wasn't your Mum's family pushing Malfoy because he's got French blood, and your Aunt Maureen pushing someone named Finnegan?"

"Yeah until I gave Malfoy that black eye (They think he's a complete coward now) and the Finnegan's only son turned out to be four. Well lately Aunt Maureen has been hinting at Sirius and Mam's family is leaning on Rodolphus Lestrange, ya know that fourth year that's dating yer cousin Bellatrix."

Sirius had been taking a sip of his orange juice when Selene had said his name resulting in loud choking noises that she had ignored. James quickly began pounding on Sirius' back until Lily warned him that made it worse. Once things had finally calmed down Sirius' older cousin Andromeda rushed into the Great Hall. Catching sight of their older sister Sirius' cousins in Slytherin Bellatrix and Narcissa turned their noses up into the air. Andromeda and Sirius had become instant outcasts in their own families the moment they had not been sorted into Slytherin. No one in the Black family had ever been a Gryffindor before Andromeda.

Andromeda skidded to a halt as she reached the first years, very unbecoming behavior for the Head Girl.

"Morin' Andy." They chorused used to Andromeda's habit of thinking she was running late every morning. According to her Roommates it was to do with the fact that they spelled her alarm, during their fourth year, to always show an hour earlier than it really was, and Andromeda had yet to figure it out.

"What are you all doing in the Great Hall? You're exams start in five minutes!"

Just as Andromeda was about to start screaming at all the younger years her Fiancé Ted Tonks came over from his seat at the end of the table. "Andy honey you stayed up late studying again didn't you? Their last exam isn't for an hour, and before you start worrying ours isn't until 9:30."

"Oh"

Ted put his hands on Andromeda's shoulders and walked her over to where he had saved her a seat next to him. Once they were gone the first year all burst out laughing. "That never gets old no matter how many times she does it."

James started wiping tears from his eyes. Lily had noticed that Remus was unusually subdued even for exam time.

"Remus is you feeling well?" Lily asked concerned.

Remus jumped at the question and began speaking in a slightly higher voice.

"Oh! What? Oh um yeah I'm fine. It's just my Mum she's sick again and I'm getting worried about her. Professor Dumbledore is letting me go home to visit her after the exam today." Lily and Remus didn't notice the looks that pass between James, Selene and Sirius at this statement.

"That's nice Remus I hope she feels better soon." Selene stood from the table rather urgently.

"I just realized I left my transfiguration notes in the boys' dorms. Alan, James, Sirius can ya help me look for them." Lily noticed that the look Selene gave the boys was a bit more intimidating than imploring.

"You can borrow mine Leny you know I do take more detailed notes than you do anyway."

Lily watched with a shrewd expression, taking in the nervous glances between the boys and the momentary slip in Selene's smile. "Well mine are in Gaelic and you know I read that much easier than English."

"Well you could just use Alan's notes I know he writes them in Gaelic also." James did some fast thinking to get them all out of there before Lily started in on a rant.

"Lils come on you know no one can read Alan's handwriting. McGonagall's always complaining about it."

"Yea I even have trouble reading it." James and Sirius both looked like they where fighting the urge to smack themselves on the forehead and Selene was giving Alan a glare that clear said shut-up-you-idiot-before-you-ruin-it-all. Waving franticly they beat a hasty retreat with Selene practically dragging Alan away.

"They're up to something, I just know they are."

"Why do you think that Lily?" Peter as usual had noticed nothing about his idols behavior. Lily fought down a shudder as she was forced to speak with Peter. She really didn't know why they let Peter hang around with their group, while the every one else was the top in the year for a certain subject it took the combined tutoring of everyone to ensure Peter's grades where semi decent. It wasn't the fact that Peter wasn't as smart as the rest of the group it was something Lily couldn't quite place about the boy that just made her skin crawl.

"Probably because Leny's transfiguration notes are right there under her Daily Prophet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back up in the boys' dorm a meeting was taking place. Selene paced back and forth from the door to the window, James sat cross legged on his bed resting his chin on his palms, Sirius lay on his back with his head hanging off the foot of the bed and Alan leaned back on the head board of his bed.

"He's hiding something and I want ta know what it is."

"Solas na gealaí I highly doubt he is. Its just his Mam's a sickly person."

Selene threw her hands in the air and let out a little breathy scream. "Alan she isn't sickly at all. I sent her a get well soon card in October and she wrote back saying that she wasn't sick. Then in February when he said she was in St. Mungos I got Mam to go see her and the hospital said Mrs. Lupin hasn't been in there since she had Remus. Besides if his Mam is so sick why does he look like he's going to collapse any second."

"It's the full moon tonight." Everyone turned to James utterly baffled as to what this had to do with anything.

"Interesting little fact James now can we try to figure out what it is Remus is hiding from us?"

James began playing with a small burn hole in his bedspread his eyes never meeting the others as he spoke. "Leny think about it for a second. Ever month like clockwork Remus has to go home to visit his 'sick' Mum but we know that his Mum isn't sick at all. I just realized he always wants to skive off of Astronomy when it's near the time he has to go 'home'. You know Remus is worse than Lily about skiving off class, he refused to skive off Potions and go to the Hospital wing that time he had the flu."

The others looked at each other not getting it until Selene gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "James ya can't possibly think that. I mean they don't exactly allow bitten children to attend school it would be to dangerous if they did."

James looked up with tears in his eyes only adding to Alan and Sirius' confusion.

"Do you really think I want to believe one of my best friends is a….a... you know, but it does make sense when you really think about it. Hasn't Dumbledore always been extremely out spoken in his belief in treating part humans as equals? Wouldn't it be just like him to come up with an elaborate scheme to make it where Remus could still attend school and keep the rest of the school safe?" Sirius groaned in annoyance and started to speak when Selene cut him off.

"Ya know as well as I do the even when in human form their extremely vicious."

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Sirius finally managed to get a word in edge wise much to his and Alan's relief. Selene spun around to face Sirius.

"James here has the insane idea in his head that ta reason Remus disappears all the time is because he's a…a…." Selene paused to take a breath and continued in a barely audible whisper. "A werewolf. Which is a totally idiotic idea isn't it." She gave off the appearance of a drowning person grasping at the last few straws of hope, completely determined to deny what was the only logical answer.

Sirius slowly sat up with a serious expression. "It does make sense. I don't like it one bit but it all fits, the sickly look about him, he doesn't eat as much, wanting to skive off Astronomy class around the Full Moon."

"Ok so maybe yer right but how are we going ta get proof? Ya can't exactly go up to the guy and say 'Hi Remus have ya been turning in ta anything mad and hairy during the Full Moon?' Because what if yer wrong ya'd lose one of yer best friends that's what'd happen."

At this statement James' eye got that gleam in them that meant he was plotting something. The longer the silence the longer the detention time if they were caught and the last time he had been silent this long they had received a month's detention scrubbing the cauldrons in the Potions class room. "This is what we do to find out. When he leaves to go 'visit his Mum' we follow him and if someone that isn't a teacher takes him off the school grounds we know he's been telling the truth. If he is taken some where isolated and just left by him self we know we got the right answer."

"How do ya supposed we pull that off oh Great Mastermind? Remember yer last plan got us all a month detention and this if we get caught we could be expelled. So ya better have a good plan because if not I'm not going with ya."

"This." James jumped off his bed and began digging through his trunk as the others stared at him skeptical. "Ah ha", straightening he pulled from the depths of his trunk a long silvery fluid thing.

"James Tristan Potter is that an invisibility cloak?" Selene looked about ready to murder him at this point.

"Yep, Conner sent it to me for my birthday."

As one the others leaped from the beds and began beating James around the head with pillows. In between smacks over the head Sirius shouted at James.

"You've….had…..this….since….your…..birthday…..and…you…let…Filch…catch…us…with…your…stupid…sneak…through…the…shadows…idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening found the four schemers sneaking along behind Remus as he walked through the castle. Even though they couldn't be seen they still had to be extra careful not to make any noise.

"Sirius that was my foot!" Selene stopped in the middle of the hall and clutched her foot trying her hardest not to hop around in pain. Alan clamped his hand over her mouth to stop the stream of violent cursing in three different languages. "Mhmmhp.", was the only remotely intelligent thing the boys could understand.

"Come on we're going to lose him." James urged the others into stealthier movement with out anymore causalities. Finally Remus seemed to reach his destination, much to their surprise he walked into the empty hospital wing.

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey have to leave for the weekend?"

"Yeah she did. So why would he be going in there."

Just then the doors opened again and out walked Remus and the supposedly absent Madam Pomfrey. James gave the others a look that clearly said 'we're following them'. Their quarry had reached the front doors with the sneaky foursome not far behind them at the top of the Marble Staircase. Selene had barely set foot on the first stair when Lily stepped from the shadows. "I know you're there so take off what ever spell you have on you and fess up."

Three sets of arms shot out from under the cloak and pulled Lily under. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist pinning her arms to her side as Selene took her wand. Sirius had to throw his hands over her mouth when she opened it to scream. "Lily we know Remus is lying about his Mum begin sick and we're going ta find out where it is he sneaks off ta once and for all. Now I'm givin ya a choice ya can either follow us and keep yer trap shut or we stun ya so ya can't rat on us."

Everyone in question stared at Alan as he pointed his wand threateningly at Lily's face. None of them had ever heard him speak so forcefully or so to the point, he tended to be more calm and dreamy leaving the threatening to the others. "What?"

Selene openly stared at Alan. "Nothing it's just you've never done anything like that."

"Well someone had to say something or we would've lost them."

"Kind of like we're about to." At James' words they looked and saw the doors closing. "Lily yer coming with us and ya better be quiet." Selene handed Lily her wand and they set off with Lily muttering about people that couldn't mind their own business. The last rays of the setting sun cast long shadows as Madam Pomfrey and Remus walked through the grounds.

"See I told you she's taking him to the forbidden forest." James was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Then why are they stopping at the Whomping Willow genius?" Selene punched Sirius as hard as she could to get him to shut up. Holding still so the cloak wouldn't billow around and reveal their feet they watched as Madam Pomfrey point her wand at the base of the tree and it froze. "Go on Remus you know what to do by now. I'll be here to collect you in the morning." Remus nodded and slowly weaved his way to a gap in the roots. When he began to slip into the gap and disappear Lily started to go forward. "Come on we can't leave him alone all night." Sirius and Alan looked close to protesting until they realized James and Selene were in total agreement with Lily. They cautiously crept to the spot where Remus had disappeared, all holding their breath so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't hear them. Carefully they spread the edges of the cloak around the gap and one by one they dropped into what turned out to be a tunnel. Just as James dropped to the ground they heard and ominous creaking sound which could only mean the Willow had un-frozen.

"James ya do realize if yer theory is correct we just landed our self in the biggest mess of our lives. We could be trapped in a underground cave as the only humans in miles of a bloody Werewolf."

James ignored Selene's diatribe as he folded the invisibility cloak up and turned to the rest. "We can handle this all we have to do is follow him to the end of the tunnel and ask him how to freeze the tree. Then we run as fast as we possibly can and freeze the tree." With that he marched off with the other letting out large sighs but following him none the less. Every one of the first years had to hunch down slightly even Lily who at four foot seven inches was the shortest of the five. They walked briskly through the long tunnel. In a few minutes James bumped into wooden door not having been able to see in the darkness. A series of 'oomph's could be heard as one by one they ran into the one in front of them. Once they had enough space to move any James slowly opened the door. Selene let out a gentle hiss at the long audible creak the door made as it opened. "Well now Remus will have plenty of time to know we're coming." Once again the others ignored her and went ahead in to room beyond the door. The sight of a dank dusty room, and in amongst the piles of splintered wood, torn fabric and cushion stuffing lays the prone form of Remus. They ran to crouch around their friend as he curled up around himself in pain.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Get out of here!" Remus screamed at them. Suddenly he arched up off the floor screaming in pain, this turned into a howling noise.

Selene started pushing the others back to the door, "go I'll stay."

Lily ducked under Selene's arm and tried to push her out with the rest of them. "Selene you can't handle this especially on your own." Selene turned around and did something she none of them had ever dreamed she would do, she slapped Lily across the face. "Lils I can handle it better than ya think now get out before he changes all the way." Lily opened her mouth to argue some more when Selene began to change. They stood transfixed as striped fur slowly covered her body and she dropped to all fours. The tiger that now stood in the place of Selene leaped at the barely transform Werewolf. James came to first and grabbed Lily around the waist once again and dragged her from the room. They all ran as if Remus wasn't being held back by Selene and didn't stop until they were all safe in the Gryffindor common room.

It was nearly one in the morning before Lily finally spoke breaking the silence that had hung over the group for the last few hours. "Is Selene going to be ok?"

"Yeah werewolves can't harm animals as long as she doesn't change back before morning she'll be ok. She will be pretty banged up when she gets back and we can't let Madam Pomfrey heal her because she would know how it happened. Then Selene and her parents would be in huge trouble. Alan do you know if she ever got registered as an animagus?"

"Not in England she is with the ministry in Ireland, but the English ministry is convinced she's an English citizen."

James put his head in his hands trying to think of a way to get Selene out of this mess he started. "James what do you mean by her parents will be in trouble because she isn't registered?" Lily ran her hand up and down James back comforting him as he spoke.

"It's the law that any witch or wizard that can turn into an animal has to be registered with the Ministry and since Selene is under aged she can't be sent to Azkaban but her parents can for not registering her. If she's caught by the teachers then she will either receive an award for saving us or Selene and I will be expelled for dragging the rest of you into this mess." James decided he liked Lily touching him like that and was just beginning to enjoy the feeling when she stopped.

"If any one deserves to be expelled over this it is most defiantly you _Potter _imagine how bad Remus is going to feel in the morning. He nearly killed all of us because you just couldn't leave well enough alone and just go along with his story. Since he obviously didn't want any of us to know about it. Do you blame him for wanting to keep it secret? I mean since most everyone in the wizarding world hates werewolves and treats them like dirt. If he had told you the first day would you have stayed friends with him? No you wouldn't have because you believe that nonsense about them. I doubt the three of you or Selene will be friends with him come morning, but I will. I don't care if he is what he is; Remus is still the nicest boy I know." Lily spoke quietly but with utter conviction that had the boy's attention, when she finished speaking she lowered her eyes not able to with stand the stares from her friends. James pushed himself angrily away from the couch and started pacing in front of the fire.

"_Evans_ don't even dare try to guess how I would have reacted or the rest of our reactions, because apparently you see all of us as Malfoy's. If he had just told us we wouldn't have ever turned our backs on him. We would have figure out a way to make this easier on him. Hell that's what we're going to do for him, make this easier. Personally I can't even begin to imagine how you could think Selene, your best friend, would turn her back on him. How many times has she cursed every Slytherin that calls you a…a….you know? What about when Malfoy was teasing Peter about being the shortest in the year, Leny gave him that spectacular black eye. So don't go accusing us of prejudices we don't have."

Lily hung her head, she knew she had been wrong and flew of the handle, but damn them all if she would admit it. Beside who would want to be friends with Potter anyway with his stupid nicknames and always sitting to close? Feeling tears start to form in her eyes Lily ran up the girl's staircase and out of site. Alan began chewing on his thumbnail staring at the Portrait hole. James didn't stop pacing until a sleepy eyed Peter came stumbling down from the Boy's dorm at around three in the morning. Just when Alan had finally given up on his thumbnail and James was relaxed enough to play Sirius in a game of Chess, the Portrait hole opened and closed again.

Selene threw the invisibility cloak off herself. The boys scrambled over to her, knocking quite a few chairs over in the process. James and Alan were hugging her as fiercely as they could when Selene took a shuddering breath and went limp in their arms. Panicking they carried her to the couch by the fire. James removed her cloak finding it almost soaked with blood, when Alan swore loudly in Gaelic. He had lifted her shirt part of the way to reveal a large gash that went from her left hip to the right side of her torso about half way up her ribs and was bleeding profusely. "Sirius, Peter go get a house elf. Tell them to bring healing potions and cloth, and don't let them tell Madam Pomfrey. GO!" both took off before James could start panicking and throwing hexes at them. Selene's breathing was becoming shallower by the second; James clutched her hand fearfully terrified he was about to loose one of his best friends. Alan skimmed through every book in the common room looking for a healing spell, he had just begun to start breaking down when they heard a loud crack. An ugly creature with bat ears and a nose that resembled a pig snout was standing near the fire. "Did Sirs send Mister Black and Mister Pettigrew for healing things? Blippy has them Sirs." The elf spoke in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Yes we needed them. But this is better. Blippy can you heal wizards?" Alan stared at James wanting to rip him limb from limb, if he would just take the damned potion from the elf and pour it down Selene's throat and she'd be just fine. Blippy began bouncing up and down and clapping his hands. "Oh Sir Yes Sir Blippy is just the elf you needed, why Blippy is the best healer elf in Hogwarts. Where is the master that is needing Healing?" James stepped aside to show where Selene lie, her arm was hanging limply over the side of the couch and she was deathly pale. Blippy squeaked and dashed to her.

"James we could just use the potion then there wouldn't be any house elf involved to tell the teachers."

James forced Alan to sit in an arm chair. "She wouldn't have been able to hold the potion down, the cuts too deep. She needed a healer and now she's got one."

"Sirs, Blippy has fixed Miss's cut. Will you need anything else?"

"No Blippy thank you. You really saved all of our butts by saving Selene." The elf blush a brilliant crimson and refusing to meet the boys eye's he vanished with another loud crack.

"Alan is Selene back yet?" They looked up where Lily was standing at the top of the staircase in her dressing gown. She had obviously slept peacefully in her bed all night while the boy spent a restless night worrying about Selene and Remus. James was tempted to throw a few choice comments at her but Alans hand on his arm helped him hold his tongue. "No Lily she isn't back."

Lily bit her lip nervously and looked around glancing at the couch were Selene lie. James noticed her eye seemed to slide over Selene's prone form as if she couldn't see her. Looking at Alan he raised an eyebrow and jerked his head toward Selene, Alan simply nodded. "Where is Sirius?"

"We sent him and Peter to see if Remus had come back through yet."

Lily stiffened and turned her nose up. "I didn't ask you Potter. Alan would you come and get me when she gets back."

"Sure Lily." James waited until they heard a door slam shut before rounding on Alan.

"How the bloody hell did she not see Leny I mean she's right there?"

Alan started cleaning his nails, an annoying habit he had when ever someone wanted him to explain anything. "Well I didn't want Lily talking ta Leny until we told her what Lily said earlier. So I did a quick little glamour spell so Leny would look like she wasn't there. Apparently it didn't work on ya."

Just then peter and Sirius burst through the portrait hole panting loudly. "Found the house elf. It should be here any second." Then they promptly collapsed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She said that?", still a little woozy from the loss of blood Selene had to lean on Alan to keep herself standing up right as the group took their trunks to the soon to be departing Hogwarts Express. James and Sirius had insisted on taking Selene and Remus' trunks for them. "Yea she did." No one spoke again until they had put all their things in the luggage rack. "Remus can I ask you something?" Remus looked up nervously; this was it they were going to ask him to go find a new place to sit. "Um sure James?" James noticed his nervous posture and laughed, "Remus relax we're not going to turn our backs on you because your little furry problem. I wanted to ask you if you would want some company when you have to um change."

Remus stared at them all his mouth hanging open. "But I would bite you all. Do you mean you want to become like me?" he was about to continue this inane rant when Selene's musical laughter filled the compartment. "No Remus, we love ya dearly but we aren't mental. They meant they want ta try ta become animagi like me so ya aren't alone when ya deal with yer furry problem. Until they get it I'm gonna be following ya so ya aren't alone because no one should have ta deal with that."

"Leny how did you know that? You were unconscious when we were talking about it." James put his hands on his hips in a perfect imitation of Selene's mother. "Did ya actually think I was really asleep?" They dissolved into laughter and continued laughing like maniacs until the compartment door slid opened. Lily stepped in and smiled weakly at the others. "Hey there you all are. I was saving us all a compartment up front. So I'll go get my things and bring them here." She turned to leave when Alan's voice hit her ears, colder than any artic wind. "Don't bother coming back here Evans, you're not wanted here. When people stab us in the back we don't allow them to sit with us." Lily spun around to see the hard faces of her best friends. "How did I stab you in the back? I didn't do anything to any of you." Selene stood and walked to Lily so they were standing barely and inch apart. "I consider lumping us into the same mold as Malfoy and those Slytherin scumbags just on the basis that we're pureblood ta be worthy of back stabbing status. Now if you will kindly get yer bloody arse out of here I just might not curse you."

When Lily didn't immediately run Selene roughly pushed her into the corridor and slammed the door in her face. "Selene that was a little harsh don't you think." The others stared at Remus shocked. "No Remus it wasn't. Selene needed to teach Lily a lesson, she is always jumping down our throats about being anyway like Malfoy unless we're all gung-ho to prevent any half-blood or muggle born being harassed. Personally I'm sick and tired of her doing that. She is just determined to prove everyone that's pureblood is a Voldemort supporter deep down."

Selene leaned against the door fighting back tears, she had the worst urge to apologize to Lily but she knew that Sirius' words were true. Lily needed to get over her anti-pureblood attitude or they would never be friends again. They had taken the first step now it was Lily's move, until she made that move there wasn't any point fretting over it. Alan walked her back to the seat. He held her until fell into an exhausted sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has your son sent any word about the girl?"

"No my lord. Her friends haven't let him near ever since she got angry with Lucius and punched him in the nose. I don't understand why you want us to watch the girl she is a brash and uncouth as any mudblood." Demetrius Malfoy sunk low bracing himself for the lash of his masters anger but it never came.

"Yes the little enchantress is rather head strong, the O'Reilly girl unusually so, that will change once I have her bound to me." Lord Voldemort leaned out the window of Malfoy Manor; the beautiful man that he had been was almost gone. His once thick jet black hair was thinning becoming stringier by the day and his eyes had turned a disturbed scarlet. "My lord, why must it be that girl, there are so many other Rousseau girls all prettier than this one. She is only twelve you could not carry out you plan until she is at least fifteen, why wait."

"True Selene is not the prettiest of the Rousseau girls, but she is ten times more powerful. Besides with me as her bound I would control the Ravenclaw inheritance and the Rousseau family would follow me. She will get prettier as she gets older, her father used to tell stories about how he once thought her mother the ugliest girl in school. Go I wish to be alone." Demetrius bowed out of his own office, he knew he would follow his Lord to hell and back and never bat an eye. He had made his choice long ago to follow Voldemort, but Selene O'Reilly wouldn't be given such a choice. Leaning against the wall he sent a silent pray to what ever Gods there maybe, to watch over that girl and may she have the luck of the devil.


End file.
